Evil Messiah
Evil Messiah, also known as Evil Genesis Messiah and Destroyer Messiah, and Genesis Messiah’s counterpart. Originally born as a countermeasure towards light for universal balance, before becoming a powerful evil deity and targetted the notable universes in Excerlics Continuity in the present era. He is the final antagonist of Ultraman One and the true mastermind in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. History At the beginning of space and time, Evil Messiah and Genesis Messiah were born. While Genesis Messiah rules the "positive side (upper half of the universe)", Evil Messiah rules the "negative side (lower half of the universe)" and wants to take over the entire universe. Using his dark omnipotence power, he traveled to the positive side and created the Deleto Race, the Deleto Race purged the universe fora long time. Evil Messiah actions were caught by Genesis Messiah, they fought each other, Evil Messiah was banished by Genesis Messiah by putting him a curse. Evil Messiah also cursed Genesis Messiah. Before leaving, Evil Messiah transferred his genes to the Scorpio Nova, hoping his legacy will continue after predicting the birth of good and evil Scorpium Ultras. Following his exile, Evil Messiah destroyed three universes before creating the Evil Realm as his personal hideout and overseeing events in the dark. He created Civilisation, sending him towards K76 Universe, whose responsible for the events of Light and Darkness. When Cure defeated Virus, he created a transitway to met the latter. Evil Messiah was impressed by his skills and enhancing his powers, who become Evil Messiah’s student and now fully embraced evil, tasking Virus to venture towards Showauniverse and killing the Ultras there, orchestrating the events of Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption. After the Ultras arrived and met Evil Messiah, they split their forces and with the Ultra Elders, dealt with the Deleto race. Evil Messiah easily defeated the remaining oppositions. However, One and Cure were entrusted with winning the battle, which they did so. As a result, Genesis Messiah was freed from his dark sibling’s curse and congratulated the Ultras. Losing his Genesis Dragon body, his essences possessed the innocent mirror mage, Jugglus Reflector before finally perished for good under the hands of Virus. Personality An ambitious deity, who hungered for destruction and calamity after feeling bored as a governor. He believes that others’ freedom of living should be stripped off nonetheless through conflicts. Evil Messiah’s defining trait, being cold-hearted towards others and showing no remorse towards his atrocious acts, which are necessary for achieving his goals. Similarly like Genesis Messiah, he speaks with an "O" in front of his sentences like reciting a poem, before speaking with a vile and distorted tone while deceiving others through his words. He shared similar ideals like Virus, before the latter’s redemption. Appearance Evil Messiah has many tentacles around his hand, he does not have the regular body of a genesis dragon, but inside having himself wrapped circularly, which represents a bowl of noodle, this is considered an odd shape of a dragon. His face is in the middle of the numerous tentacles, with a sinister and ugly look. On top of him is a circular ring, consisting of all the planets he had destroyed. Stats *Height: 75 meters *Weight: 250, 000t Powers and Abilities *'Numerous Tentacles': Evil Messiah possesses numerous tentacles on his body that he can use them to capture foes. After that, he can deliver painful electric shocks at his bounded foes, torturing them. When using them, Evil Messiah can continuously keep foes at bay, having them to constantly counter the tentacles, making him untouched, the reason why he is able to counter 9-10 Ultras who tries to assault him from mid-air. The reason why he had such a strong melee power. *'Dark Omnipotence Power': Evil Messiah possesses the "dark" and perhaps the "twisted" form of Genesis Messiah's omnipotence power. Evil Messiah is still weaker than Genesis Messiah. **'Knowledge': Same as Genesis Messiah. **'Influence': Evil Messiah can influence the multiverse but to a smaller extent. **'Prediction': Evil Messiah can predict future events like Genesis Messiah. He predicted evil Scorpium Ultras and good Scorpium Ultras would be created based on their Sunrium converted genes in the future. He can make the events he predicted a reality. **'Genes Conversion': Evil Messiah can converts his genes to Sunrium to the Scorpio Nova, allowing Evil Scorpium Ultras to be born. **'Command of Language': Same as Genesis Messiah. **'Children Creation': Evil Messiah resonates his powers/genes with the dark energies of the SNG and creating the Deleto race. He used the residual energy in his body to create Civilisation. **'Dark Protection': The dark version of Genesis Messiah's Divine Protection, which blesses evil and curses good. **'Hide Presence': Self explanatory **'Realm Creation': Evil Messiah used this to create an evil realm. **'Genesis Rupture': Evil Messiah can rupture apart a universe if he wishes to. **'Dimensional Travelling': Evil Messiah can travel through dimensions. ***'Dimensional Transway': Evil Messiah can create a dimensional portal for others to meet him. ***'Wormhole Rupture': Evil Messiah possesses the power to rupture wormholes to gain direct access to the other side of the wormhole instantly. By doing this, he can create a temporary spatial distortion and transport himself and his allies to the other side of the wormhole. Used to transport himself and the Deleto Race from the Negative Side to the Positive Side of the universe. **'Power Bestowment': Evil Messiah can grant his small portion of evil power to others. Used on Virus. **'Power of Void': Evil Messiah possess the power of void which opposes to Genesis Messiah's Power of Genesis. Evil Messiah created Voiderium with this power. ***'Nothingness Field': With a flash of green and black from its eyes, Evil Messiah can create and spread a field of seeming nothingness around his foes. ***'Illusions Cast': Inside the field, Evil Messiah can cast illusions based on his enemies' past and guilt or trap them in illusions of their worst feard, causing his foes to slowly give in to despair and thus nothingness. He can directly speak to them by creating a shadowy figure. ***'Black Matter Aura': While the target is heavy a mind battle inside their mind, Evil Messiah covers the target with an aura of evil energy. After the target gives in, Evil Messiah can seal away their minds and turn them into his mindless puppet. ***'Lightning Bolts': Powerful lightning bolts. ***'Energy Accumulation': Evil Messiah can accumulate minus energies from the universe to empower himself. *'Evil Curse': A mysterious power which Evil Messiah used it to curse Genesis Messiah, if he used Genesium Restore, he will lose his powers and be forced to slumber until the time Evil Messiah is killed. **'Vessel Body': Upon his death Evil Messiah's remaining essences can possess other beings, killing them, effective controlling their body turning it into a "hollow vessel". Evil Messiah's used this power to possess the mirror mage, "Jugglus Reflector". By possessing Jugglus Reflector, Evil Messiah was in complete control of the body and could use all the powers of his vessel's body to compensate for his loss of power. ***'Minus Accumulation': Through his vessel, Evil Messiah can accumulate minus energy from any source to empower himself. Once the minus energy is sufficient, Evil Messiah can transform it into Void Energy and restore his Genesis Dragon Form. *'Evil Shield': A shield Evil Messiah creates, can block the beams and elemental attacks of Ultras. *'Evil Beam': Medium-sized energy blasts. *'Messiah Shockwave': Evil Messiah stomps his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks back foes. *'Evil Messiah Beam': A beam of dark energy with golden sparkles, able to destroy galaxies at maximum power. It usually just leaves Ultras too weakened to fight. First used on Jack. *'Messiah Inferno': Evil Messiah raises his hands, creates a ball and rains multiple fire balls at his foes. *'Evil Rainfall': Evil Messiah's version of acid rain, able to paralyze and torture foes. Weakness Evil Messiah does not have the regenerative ability, any damage he takes will stay with him as he will slowly weaken from it. He is also vulnerable to Genesis Messiah's curse, which prevented him from entering SNG. As seemingly omnipotence and powerful as Evil Messiah is, he is clearly weaker then Genesis Messiah. Just as Genesis Messiah is unable to negate his powers, the same goes for Evil Messiah. His "Power of Void" may appear to be absolute, but it can be easily overcome by beings like Ultras. His head is also his weakness, as a direct hit towards his head will cause him to be temporarily paralyzed. Trivia *In terms of agenda, Evil Messiah is inspired by Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze while his appearance is based on Tranelse Messiah which are characters featured from Cardfight Vanguard G! Anime series. *While proclaiming himself as the creator of Voiderium, the said substance is revealed to be natural in existence from his home universe. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Messiah Category:Deities Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju